The present invention relates to wall or lining structures comprising panel members supported by generally vertical studs. It is more especially concerned with structures suitable as shaft, duct or other wall linings or barrier walls which are required to have substantial fire resistance.
Wall structures of this kind commonly comprise several thicknesses of panel members, for example of plasterboard, supported by metal studs. Such studs may be rolled to provide profiles suitable for supporting the desired number of panels in appropriate positions to meet the specified fire resistance or other characteristics. Such specialised studs can be expensive to produce, and a different profile is needed for each possible arrangement of panels.
In this specification the term "flange element" is used to denote the portions of a stud or support extending perpendicular to the web. Primarily these are the edge or side parts of an I or H stud but "flange element" is also used to denote medial shelving or secondary flange elements that may be provided along the length of the web. This shelving is not necessarily of one piece but may, for example, be effected by a number of aligned shelf portions.